Mirrors and stands adapted for the support thereof are long known in the art. Several adjustable height mirrors have been described in the past that are no doubt suitable for their intended use. However, many of the foregoing mirror stands are somewhat “clinical” in appearance and accordingly, not desirable for young women who may wish for a mirror having a more traditional appearance. Mirror stands of traditional spindle construction while attractive, are typically constrained in adjustability.
What is needed is a mirror stand having the outward appearance of traditional spindle construction, but that successfully incorporates modern functionality.
It would be desirable if the foregoing stand were to include a two sided mirror that may be pivoted from a non-magnifying surface to a greater than 1× magnifying surface.
It would be especially desirable if the foregoing two sided mirror were swivelable 360° atop the stand.
It would be further desirable if two sided mirror were set in a frame that might be telescopically adjustable in height.
It would be particularly desirable if portions of the foregoing stand were pivotable from an exposed state to a hidden state.